


Spirit World

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Devil May Cry, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Adventure, Demon Blood, Demons, Exploration, Food, How Dante gets a thing for the ladies!, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, Spirit World, Spirits, Storytelling, This is why Dante is lazy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante tells a story from his childhood:</p><p>Dante and Vergil ran from home (Vergil was reluctant to go) to find an adventure to a spirit world but their names were stolen and were forced to work in the bathhouse for stealing some food meant for the spirits... They faced difficult tasks, prejudices of their human/demon hybrid status and threats to be sent to hell...will they regain their names and get free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Devil May Cry or Spirited Away but I love the games and that film!

Dante is in his office with his feet on his desk as always. Nero is bored on the couch and Trish is pacing. Lady suddenly comes down stairs holding a gold oriental medallion. Dante stood up angrily.

“Hey! Put that back!” shouted Dante.

“Well, you owe me money and I thought I could sell this” said Lady.

“You can’t because this was a gift to me!” said Dante snatching the medallion from her.

“From who?” asked Trish curiously and Nero gives him a questioning look.

Dante sigh and shrugged.

“It’s a long story and you won’t believe me” said the demonic hybrid.

“C’mon Dante, no one has called for hours and we got time to kill” said Nero.

Dante chuckled and sits back down.

“Alright but this will be a while… When Vergil and I were kids and our family is always on the move town to town, city to city, state to state and country to country…I was bored and Vergil was being a party pooper as always” said Dante.

* * *

 

** (Many years ago) **

Sparda and Evan with the twins moved into a nice suburb in Japan temporary…

Vergil is reading while Dante is laying around moaning in boredom.

“Well I’m going out” said Dante as he stretches his limbs.

Vergil glared at Dante.

“Are you crazy? We can’t go out when they are not home!” said Vergil.

“They don’t even let us out when they are in here! You can stay but I’m going!” said Dante opening the window and jumping out.

“DANTE!” shouted Vergil.

 He groans in frustration and jumps out the window after his younger twin. Later, they are in the forest and Dante is playfully taunting Vergil as he chases him.

“Hey! Come back Dante!!!” shouted Vergil angrily.

“NOT IF YOU CATCH ME!!!” shouted back Dante as he stick his tongue at him.

Vergil bared his demonic fangs and eyes in anger and Dante show his demonic features as well mocking his older brother. They run in humane speed farther through the forest. Dante suddenly stops when he sees a strange statue with two faces covered in moss in from of an entrance building. Vergil catches up with Dante.

“Vergil look at this” said Dante excitedly.

Vergil feels the wind coming from the entrance as if it’s pulling them in. There is also a strange power they are feeling coming from beyond the entrance. Dante is drawn by it while Vergil feels that something is forbidden to them but he is as curious about this mysterious aura as Dante is…

“Um Dante, I think we should go home before our mother and father finds out we’re gone” said Vergil.

Dante shrugged

“They are probably home by now, we might as well as check this place out before we are grounded!” said the younger twin as he runs in the entrance.

“Dante no!” called Vergil.

Dante look around inside the building, he sees benches everywhere, and pillars with lights…He heard a sound of a train.

“A train station?” said Dante and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Vergil is standing behind him.

“We should go back while we still can!” he said.

“No there is more I want to see!” said Dante and he run off excitedly towards the opening to the other side.

Vergil sigh knowing that it’s useless to change his younger twin’s mind and follows him to keep him out of trouble.

Sparda’s spawns are out and saw a vast grass field with mossy statues everywhere. Up ahead they saw strange buildings. The twins look at the majestic view in awe. They heard the moaning sounds from the entrance building but Dante goes forward and Vergil reluctantly follows him. Dante and Vergil jump across the rocky small river and saw so many oriental-looking restaurants but they were suspicious that there’s no one anywhere. The twins snuff a wonderful mouthwatering scent and they realizes how hungry they were. They haven’t eaten since breakfast…

“Last one’s a rotten egg” said Dante running after the scent.

They found the delicious-smelling food in a restaurant. Vergil was suspicious that there was no sign of people the entire time but kept his guard up. Dante pouted at the food.

“It’s not pizza but…” Dante takes a _bawan_ and bites it.

“Dante! I don’t think we should eat the food! It’s considered stealing when you eat what isn’t yours!” said Vergil.

“If we take just a bit of each of a food stack, they wouldn’t noticed” said Dante as he takes a chicken.

Vergil shrugs and takes one from each stack like Dante did. When they had their lunch, they walk around to explore some more.

_Yubaba clinches her fists in anger._

_“They haven’t turned into pigs! They are clearly humans! The spell always works on humans unless they are---” her big eyes widen in realization._

_“No! NO! They can’t be! THEIR KIND ARE WORST THEN HUMANS!!! THOSE AWFUL CREATURES SHOULD NEVER BE IN THIS WORLD!!! THEY ARE ABOMINATIONS THAT SHOULDN'T EXIST!!!" she screams in fury._

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for a long time


End file.
